Surrender
by Netty1
Summary: When one is blind how can they see love?


Disclaimer: Please!

Listen I don't know what to do on "Their not you" so I thought I would write a one shot until I thought of something.  K?

The beginning is confusing you have to read on to get what's going on.

_*~*~*~*~*_

_You will never know true love,_

_Until you surrender to it._

_*~*~*~*~*_

            "This morning I couldn't decide if I want take out or your grandmothers cooking but my life was simple.  I was Trunks, the millionaire, the playboy, your best friend, the world savior, you name it was me.  Then you kissed me and everything that I've known in my life was a blur.  You kissed me and then say it meant nothing, why?  Because the truth, the truth is you are everything I known I've always wanted.  I don't know what to do with my life now.  You ruined it for me because all I want now is you and nothing else."

            The fall leaves were blowing aimlessly around us.  The two of us completely alone in the middle of what looks like a park or garden one.  It was late afternoon and the sun was setting clearly behind her.  Her hair was in a messy bun and with her baggy jeans and a tight long sleeve shirt she could look no better.  The late evening made her a simple angel who lost her way and found me to tag along.  But the tears in her eyes could break any man's heart into a thousand pieces.  It all started not even an hour ago.

            My dear mother was having a fall festival at the house like each year for the ten years.  Of course all the _Z gang_, if you will was there.  Goten and I were playing a game of poker with Pan, my little sister Bra, and Goten's girlfriend Marron.  The five of us had been playing for over an hour discussing everything.  I swear we have the dumbest conversation sometimes.  Twenty minutes on how my dad fix's his hair.  Goten and I started talking about a new game while Marron and Bra started discussing Pan's love life.  This is a topic that everyone gets involved in.  Including me.

            "Pan why don't you and Trunks hook-up.  You guys would be so cute and just think how happy Chichi would be and of course my mother."  My sister and Marron had teamed up against Pan in the never ending battle, oh in case you don't know they always get their way in these battles.

            "Yeah, the two of you would be great together."  Great now her comes Marron speech.  "Think about it realistically here.  You both know each other inside and out.  You both work together.  You have been friends since Pan's birth.  You both know about each other's family.  You know the saying a man and a women can't be friends to long with out wanting more."  

I look over to Pan and see her shaking her head with a sigh.  Believe me this is no the first time this has happened to us.  I could probably count the number of times this very conversation has gone on but it would take a while.  In the end Pan and I always leave them with something to talk about.  One time we said we were secretly dating for years and they actually bought.  Poor guys.  This time would be no different.  I thought.

            "Shut up you guys.  Besides don't you have to worry about your own love lives?  I mean Marron, you and Goten have been together what like five years and your still not married, come on.  And Bra when is the last time you had a boyfriend last of six weeks, uh?"  That's my Panny.  Kami lover her.  She can get out of anything.

            "But Pan, when is the last time you were on a date?  When is the last time you hung out with a guy besides Trunks or Goten?"  My sister can state some really good questions.  I can't even picture Pan with a guy.  It's not that she ugly because she like a God.  Everything about her screams beauty and elegance.  Not only her looks she is the coolest girl around.  She likes everything guys do but she still acts like a lady.  I mean she will spar with me then turn right around and go get her hair done with Bra and Marron.  Come to think of it why doesn't she have a boyfriend?  Hell I should…not going to finish that.

            "Well, umm I went out with that guy from my social literature class a couple of weekends ago."  Who the hell is that guy?  Their not serious are they?

            "Pan, please you guys were studying.  IN THE LIBERAY.  On campus.  On a Monday!"  Marron sure does not a lot.  The girls started laughing including Pan.  She did have a really pretty laugh.  Pan looked up over at me and I saw something I've never seen before.  So I sat there staring at her trying to pick up on what her eyes were telling me.  That was until the girls chimed in.

            "See!  You guys can't even look at each other without staring."  I broke the gaze and looked back down at my cards trying to figure out what just happened.  Taking a chance I glanced back over to Pan to see her still looking over at me.  Quickly I cleared my throat while straitening up and tried to return to my card game with Goten.

            "Hey man.  Lets go get something to drink."  For the first time Goten speaks during the conversation.  I silently thank him and we proceed to the kitchen.  Grabbing a soda a pop it open and try to collect what is going on.

            "You have to tell her sometime."  I look over to Goten who is now seating on the counter drinking his soda but never looked up to me.

            "You know I can't."  I jump up to the counter on the opposite side of him and prepare for what is coming next.

            "So what you are going to live your life miserable because you can't find the balls to tell her you love her?"  I let out a deep sigh because I know he's right but I just wont admit it to myself.

            "Listen Goten.  We both know there is to many problems that go with that relationship.  I don't think I could make her face them."  I finish off my drink so that maybe we can go back outside and play a simple game.

            "You mean so you don't have to face them."  I turn around and I saw anger in his eyes for me.  We have had the argument before, why is he getting mad now?

            "No, so she doesn't have to face them.  It would be harder on her due to the fact of who I am."

            "Bullshit."  This was getting no were.

            "I'm not talking about this here."  I begin to walk back out when I heard something that confused me even more.  

            "I can't believe how blind you are."  Not wanting to argue any more I returned to the girls at the picnic table.  Finding Pan was still in the same trouble she was in when I left I gave her a smile that meant it was time to give them something to talk about.  

            "Look he's back now is your chance."  I heard Marron whisper and I saw my sister elbowing poor Pan on the side.  The two of them picked up their things and went inside to the kitchen, I guess to find Goten.  I looked back over to Pan only to find her right in front of me.  

            "Trunks I'm sorry."  What does she…  I didn't have time to finish my thought when her lips crashed onto mine.  I felt everything I had felt for this girl for the past years explode into this remarkable and fantasying kiss.  I put my arms around her waist and pulled her as closed to her as possible.  This **had **to last forever.  I could feel her hands coming up to my chest when she pushed me away.  I my breath was heavy and a lump grew in my throat.

            "Trunks I didn't mean anything.  They told me to do it like a dare.  It meant nothing."  She was lying and I could tell.  Her voice and cracking and her eyes started to gloss over.  Pan never cried.  She cared for me just as much as I cared for her.  _How can you be so blind?_  Is that what Goten was talking about?  I walked closer to her when she started to take off.  I missed her by a hair.  

            That's how we ended up at this place.  My whole being is waiting on the words that come out of her mouth next.  I looking longing into her eyes and I see what I have been blind from.  I see why they always pick on us.  I see why Goten calls me blind.  And I see what that I was the one who has been blind.  I didn't tell her because I was scared of this.  Scared I would lose her or she would reject me.  Then she smiled at me.  I felt whole and I wasn't scared anymore.  Everything I needed to know was handed to me in that very cute smile of her.  

            I walked up to her and took her hand in mine and I knew.  That is was right.  I kissed her again and she didn't pull back.  When it ended I didn't see tears but love.  I brushed her hair away from her face when she grabbed my hand and kissed it.  The words she spoke changed me for a lifetime. 

            "I love you."

            "Silly, silly Pan.  You know I love you."

Lalalalalbabababababdadadadad.  So it's over.  I think it cleared my head.  Laterz.


End file.
